


First Dates

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [36]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Not-so-subtle Pinoy Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Both Cullen and Enansal deal with first date jitters.





	First Dates

Enansal stuck out her tongue a little as she surveyed her reflection in the floor-length mirror. It had been some time since she had been a date, and she was–naturally–beginning to second-guess her choices. Maybe she had time to change if she returned to her closet right this second…

“Oi, will you quit _fussing_?”

She jumped, her hands falling away from tugging the hem of her _kimona_ , and glanced at the doorway. Her best friend and roommate, Lynara, leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her face.

Enansal ducked her head apologetically. “Sorry. I just…You know how I can be. I want him to like me.”

Lynara rolled her eyes. “I swear. What am I going to do with you?” She sighed and crossed the room to place her hands on Enansal’s shoulders. “You look like your beautiful Filipina self, and if he’s as wonderful as you say he is, he’ll love you just the way you are.”

“Half-Filipina,” Enansal quipped in response.

Lynara rolled her eyes once again. “Shut up. I was trying to make a point, okay? Besides your usual first date jitters, you seemed worried about your clothes. That was me trying to reassure you about showing off your pride in your heritage.”

“I know. I just like giving you a hard time.”

“You cheeky shit.”

Enansal laughed. “I spend all my days with elementary school kids. I absorb some of their sass.”

Lynara snorted. “Whatever. So, do you want me to do your makeup or anything?”

“Sure, if you want.”

“Trust me. When I’m done with you, he’ll be eager for the second date.”

* * *

Cullen swallowed the lump in his throat before he rang the doorbell. It had been several years since he had been on a proper date. While asking Enansal to dinner had been the definition of spontaneous, a part of him prayed that night would go well. He may not know her very well, but he wanted her to have a good time.

The click of the lock drew his attention back to the door. An unfamiliar, redheaded woman stood in the doorway, though she was almost bowled over by Buster.

“Hey, there!” Cullen exclaimed, dropping to one knee to give the mabari hound a scratch behind his ears whilst Buster panted happily.

“I assume you’re Cullen?” the woman asked.

“Er…yes,” Cullen replied, getting back to his feet. “Um, are you Enansal’s roommate?”

She nodded and stuck out her hand. “Name’s Lynara.”

He shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Come on in. She should be down in just a moment.”

He nodded his thanks and crossed the threshold, Buster at his heels.

Lynara gestured to the couches in the living room. “Make yourself comfortable. Do you want some water or something?”

“No, thank you. I’m good,” he replied, settling into one of them.

A few moments later, Enansal made her way downstairs. She froze at the bottom, her heart giving an odd little stutter when she noticed Cullen sitting in the living room, chatting with Lynara and absentmindedly petting Buster’s head. His hair was brushed back like it normally was, but the curls were relaxed and loose, actually betraying their natural texture. He was wearing dark jeans and a gray v-neck shirt underneath a maroon-colored blazer.

Cullen glanced towards the staircase, and jumped to his feet when he noticed Enansal standing there. She was practically radiating nervous energy, but she looked beautiful. Black leggings and a see-through blouse–which had scalloped hems and embroidered flowers and stars across the front–over a baby blue camisole.

“You look incredible in that,” they simultaneously blurt out.

Cullen let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

Enansal flushed a brilliant red.

Lynara looked between the two of them and grinned to herself. She had a very good feeling about tonight.


End file.
